Dismissed
by EiswolfZero
Summary: Bruce broke up with Wally and told him to stay professional. Wally did. Bruce didn't.


**Started out as intended PWP but it turned out with like..so many pages of plit. Idk. Thanks to Radiations on AO3 for betareading!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"We should stop seeing each other, privately."

"Yeah?"

"You knew it wouldn't work out. Don't let this affect your work within the Justice League."

"…Now c'mon. We both know I'm not _that_ unprofessional!"

"Then you should leave for today, Flash. There's still work."

A gust of wind was Bruce's only answer. Then he was alone.

* * *

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_.

Wally stood in front of his mirror in the bathroom and cleaned a scratch on his cheek while he berated himself on his stupidity.

Ever since Bruce...no _Bats_ broke up with him called the thing off between both of them a month ago, Wally had struggled with the tension between them. With the tension now radiating off of Bats.

Which was stupid, too. Why would Bats be mad at _him_? He hadn't put up a fight. He had Bats let go without making a fuss because at some point Wally had noticed a change between them.

A change in Bruce Wayne.

They had never really discussed...whatever it was, between them and what it meant for their secret identities. Though Wally had noticed that back then, Bruce had stopped picking up giggly girls at parties.

Wally had also noticed that Bruce had started picking them up again a week before he told Wally not to show up anymore.

And Wally understood. At least, he thought he understood. The one and only Bruce Wayne couldn't be seen with a ginger weird _kid_ like him. Someone who looked ridiculous and uncomfortable while trying to look sophisticated in a suit. Out of place.

 _Yet_ here he was.

In his bathroom rather than in the Watchtower because he couldn't take the stupid tension anymore. Bats barely talked to him anymore, always gave short commands and famous bat glares and figured that Wally would just follow suit.

Which he did, but that was beside the point.

The point was that Batman was the unprofessional one in this whole scenario.

He had told Wally, had _told_ him, not to let this affect his work. And Wally had done exactly that. Wally hadn't let it affect the work. He had kept the sad feelings underneath his usual bubbly self and only lived them out in his flat where no one could see his sad little self lying in bed, wondering why the mighty Batman didn't want him.

At the same time he'd agreed and understood. Why wouldn't he? Apparently, he had been tested and apparently, hadn't passed the test.

But now, Bats was letting it affect his work which made Wally let it affect his work because he was now constantly on edge about Batman's position. About what he would be doing next. Saying next. When he would be looking glaring at him next.

All of this was just stupid.

With a hiss, more out of anger about all of this than about the short lived sting of his not so small but already healing scratch, he threw the gauze in the sink. He would deal with that later.

Walking back into the living room, Wally flopped down on the couch and just stayed in that position. His face pressed between the cushion and the back of the couch, groaning when it rubbed against his scratch.

What could he do about this? Bats obviously made his decision and Wally had followed suit. Maybe he should've put up a fight. Maybe he'd done the right thing. He honestly didn't know anymore.

How could he be together with someone who didn't want him anymore? Bats had been very clear on this. And Wally had understood and left. _Hadn't let it affect his work_. Heck, he even refrained from goofing off while on monitor duty.

All the time he just wanted to demand explanations out of the big, bad Bats. _But no_ , instead he hid on his couch and pitied himself.

He deserved a fricking award.

* * *

Blearily, Wally registered a sound in his ear. His nose was pressed against the couch and he moved slightly to breathe better. He must have fallen asleep.

For a moment, Wally considered pressing his face back into the couch and continue to sleep but that vanished quickly when the noise didn't leave his ear.

Confused, he glanced at the ceiling, trying to make sense of it. Until he became awake enough to recall that he hadn't taken out the communicator once he had gotten home.

Someone was talking to him.

Not really listening, Wally let the sound wash over him before he paid attention. It was Clark.

" _Flash, are you there? Please come in_."

"I'm here, Supes. Sorry, I fell asleep." Technically he didn't need to be sorry. He had just arrived back before he fell asleep and hadn't really been on call after that. Everyone deserved some rest.

" _Don't worry about it. But we do need you in Metropolis. As in right now. Someone organized a group of criminals to take hostages all over the city. We need everyone."_

It seemed that his well deserved rest would have to wait. In a second, he was up and already changing into his suit.

"I'll be there in ten seconds. Where are you guys?"

Already on the run, Wally only needed to swerve slightly to the right once it was clear that they met on the Daily Planet building. Kind of ironic that it was there.

Stopping in front of Supes and Bats, he waved at them with a small smile. "Here I am. What's the plan?"

Superman opened his mouth to answer but Batman took a step forward while he typed away on some kinda bat-tool.

"The hostages were taken in different places. From what we could gather the captors are connected. Meaning that one of them not responding or giving off a warning could endanger all the other hostages," Batman explained, before looking up.

They just stared at each other before the spell was broken again and Batman looked down at his gadget again.

"I already placed everyone except us three at a location. We need to strike at the same time. Due to the numbers, you and Superman need to take out two places almost at once. Is that clear?"

"Hah, you think your speed is up to that, Supes?" Wally joked, amused.

The smile on his face was quickly wiped off when Batman all but snarled at him. "This is not a joke, Flash. Is it possible for you or not?"

Wally stared at Batman, the other's nostrils flaring in anger. For just a second, he glanced over at Superman but only got a sympathetic look before he redirected his attention again.

Straightening his back he gave a quick nod. "Of course I am. Tell me the locations and I'll do whatever you want in any timeframe you want."

Batman didn't answer him. Silence reigned between all three of them before a soft "The hostages, Batman," from Superman seemed to get Bats out of his funk.

"Superman will cover two locations close to each other. Meaning you're left with two in the northern part of the city. You disarm one captor and need to be with the second one after that. The police has been placed and informed accordingly. Understood?"

Wally continued to stare at Bats. He had always been harsh with him but this was on some new kinda level. Or it was just the situation. It really seemed dire.

So he nodded. "Yeah, no. I can do it."

Wally memorized the streets that Batman showed him and was gone. Superman would take Batman to his location.

Thanks to his speed, he did have some time to check out both streets, though of course, while staying on the roofs. Just because he had speed on his side didn't mean he knew every place by heart.

Wally settled at his first location across the street, just out of view, and stared at it.

" _Everyone in position?"_ came Batman's rough voice through the com.

" _Ready."_

" _Ready!"_

" _Just a second."_

" _Waiting."_

" _In position."_

"Ready," Wally joined in.

Everyone was in position. Wally tensed up and waited for the go. His whole body was ready to sprint forward.

The others would be fast but he would need to be faster in order to disarm one guy and promptly cover his second guy.

An easy thing to do. But nothing was ever easy with hostages involved.

" _On my signal_ ," Batman told them in a hushed voice, obviously close enough to the criminal to be quiet. "... _now_."

Wally jumped into action. He was gone from his initial position in a second and stopped right behind the guy. Tapping him on the shoulder, he punched him right into the face and took care of the communication device on his belt.

Holding it in his hand he looked up before speeding through the hostages, freeing them.

"Sorry, I can't hang out. The police will be here soon!" Flash assured them with an easy smile, before he was off again.

He ran through the streets, darting between the cars and pedestrians. Everything to make the path _shorter_ to get there.

And then he got there. The guy was oblivious to what had happened to his colleagues and was now threatening his hostages. Which seemed to work; some were crying.

Huffing out air, Wally did the same as before. He showed up behind him and knocked politely on his shoulder. Though, this guy seemed more prepared.

Instead of turning around the guy threw out his arm and moved his whole body to punch whoever was behind him.

Well, it was Wally's luck that it was a speedster.

Dodging the punch easily, Wally ducked beneath the arm and came to stand to his side.

"Really, you should've known what would happen, trying to pull this stunt," Wally chuckled and quickly grabbed the guy, twirling around with him. Giving him motion sickness. "Your fault!"

With that he stopped and watched as the criminal went down, looking like he wanted to puke.

"Please, don't puke in here. People are present."

Looking around, he searched for something to tie the guy up and quickly found a loose cable lying around. That would do.

Tying it around the guy, he surveyed his work and nodded. Wally put his hand to his ear piece.

"Flash reporting. Done with both locations. I'll free the hostages now."

That done, he did as he said. Speeding over to the people, he quickly freed them and checked their status. Checking if something was hurt or if someone was in need of a doctor. Though all of them seemed fine. And very grateful.

Glad that no one was hurt beyond the scare and maybe a few scratches, he looked to the left when someone tried to get his attention.

Only to suddenly take a step back, away from the pain in his stomach.

People were screaming and yelling.

Confused he looked to his right. One of the hostages had stabbed him with a knife.

Wally just stared at the guy who was slowly retreating backwards. The knife still embedded in his stomach.

" _Flash, what happened. There is screaming coming over your com_ ," Superman demanded. Damn his super ears.

Of course, the others quickly joined in asking what had happened. Only when Superman and Batman said that they were coming over at the same time did Wally snap out of it.

"No! I mean. Someone...I got hurt. You can't leave the hostages! One of them just st...attacked me." It wouldn't do if they left their hostages now, only to discover that someone else took them prisoner again and was _aware_ of their presence.

" _Stabbed? You were stabbed?"_ Batman asked, in a low voice. He sounded as if he would stab Wally himself if he didn't respond right away.

Better to follow that threat.

"No...I mean, yeah but...knife's still in. It hurts but I'll...you know...leave it in there. I need to get to my first location again and-" Wally was rudely interrupted by a harsh " _No._ " from Batman.

"No? But the-"

" _Green Lantern will take care of it. Superman go there too once you have your place secured. Flash, you stay there. I'll pick you up_."

It clearly sounded like Batman's last word. The other's decision and he had to follow. Typical.

Yet right now, right now he didn't mind.

So he tried to stay away from the panicked people, police and other people coming inside. Rushing to their aid while one of the doctors came to him, redirected by a worried citizen.

Flash immediately told them what had happened so that the police could keep an eye open for the fleeing guy. He had after all failed to catch him in his initial shock.

The doctor was more worried for his wound thought and kept wanted to take a look at it, while Wally promised that someone was on his way to deal with this.

To his own ears he sounded like a child waiting for his parents to show up and take care of things.

It left some kind of bitter aftertaste in his mouth. Yet, he realized that he was at fault here. He hadn't remained aware of his surroundings and maintained safety.

The slight movement of the knife in his stomach brought him out of his petulant behavior to discover that the doc had taken matters into his own hands. Quite literally.

The doctor had shifted the knife, which made it hurt more.

Wally just wanted to open his mouth to tell him to back off when Batman strode in, cape dramatically flaring behind him.

A force to be reckoned with and it was coming to Wally's aid. Yay.

"Step away from him," commanded Batman and came to stand besides Wally, a heavy armored hand appearing on his shoulder. "I'll take over from here."

The doctor had started to become paler with each step Batman had taken towards them and was now sputtering, "The knife...I need to-"

"Flash's biology is unique and will be treated at the Watchtower. Where all the needed equipment is ready for use."

With that the hand on Wally's shoulder slid lower until it reached the place right above his elbow and dragged him along.

Out of the building, towards the Batwing that was parked in the middle of the street.

Wally remained silent while Batman practically forced him into the backseat of the Batwing. The only thing that was left was Batman himself putting on the belt for him. However, Batman was kind enough to just glare at Wally and let him do it himself.

Once seated and under the safety belt, Batman took off into the sky.

Wally just rested his head and stared out beside him, the seat in front of him having taken up most of the view.

Slowly, the sky became darker and stars started to appear until they were in space and Batman steered the jet towards the Watchtower that loomed in front of them.

"Are you dizzy?" Batman asked over his shoulder and Wally shook his head.

"Not at all. It just hurts. Kinda like a cramp. i guess once we move it, it'll hurt more."

His body wanted to heal the damage already but the still present knife prevented that. Each small jolt of the jet, thankfully not that much anymore in space, teared whatever he had already healed.

The other remained silent after that again and guided the Batwing into the cargo bay. Once there, he opened the cockpit and turned to Wally once he stood. Clearly waiting for the other to move out.

So Wally did.

Opening the belt he heaved himself up and gritted his teeth when his stomach muscles tensed with the motion.

Batman quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him out, trying to prevent Wally from using his muscles too much and supporting him.

With Batman's help Wally made it down and got pulled along the same way as how he had been back on earth.

He knew how to follow someone but apparently Batman believed otherwise. What did he think? Just because things were awkward now that he would just run home?

That actually sounded like a nice idea. Though he _had_ enough brain to know that it was a stupid idea. He wouldn't have done that.

They reached the med bay quickly enough and Batman motioned for Wally to sit down on one of the beds. Without using his speed, Wally complied. Batman turned to him with a tray of tools while Wally carefully sat down, the pain still radiating through him.

What followed was the careful extraction of the knife and aiding his body in cleaning the wound and bandaging it up until it would heal by itself. Wally's body was already onto that and had finally the space to do so.

It just sucked that painkillers didn't work on him.

Wally was silent throughout that and just kept staring over Batman's shoulder, directly at a panel in the wall. Until Batman muttered a soft 'Done,' and Wally relaxed his shoulders somewhat while he took of the cowl.

"Thank you," he simply said and remained where he was. There was no point in moving around and agitating the wound yet. So he took to watching Bats clean and put everything away.

When even that was done, Batman just stood there and looked at him while Wally looked straight back. The silence was strange and not as comfortable as the ones they had back then as an item. Though it wasn't really Wally's fault this time. Was it.

Sighing in defeat, Wally carefully slipped to the floor to stand. "I'm going to go ho-"

"That was careless."

"Excuse me?" Wally asked, incredulously. Did Batman just accuse him of doing this on _purpose_?!

"You should have been careful. Should have been watching your surroundings and keeping your senses alert," Batman's harsh voice made it perfectly clear what he thought. At least Wally liked to imagine that he knew what Batman thought.

Wally crossed his arms in defiance.

"It was your faulty information! You said that there would be one criminal per place and really, _you_ didn't know either. Heck, all these people were around me and he was directly between them. I would have never seen him coming!" Maybe he should have seen it coming.

There was this sudden sad feeling that he wasn't even allowed to relax amongst civilians now. That he had to stay alert when others thanked him. Was this how Batman felt all the time? Was this why he was so tense? At least that would explain it.

Wally didn't want to be like that. It worked perfectly well for Batman but there had never been a reason for Wally to do so. He shook his head and looked straight at Batman again, not happy with all of this.

 _He_ was the one who had been stabbed. It probably was just his luck that had led him to that location. It could have been anyone.

"I'm going home. I'm done for today."

"No," Batman said and stepped closer, towering over him. "We need to talk about this. All of us. Clearly we need to be more aware of what is happening."

Narrowing his eyes at Batman, Wally just lifted his chin. Clearly putting up a fight. "No," he echoed the other. "I'm going home. I'll write the report tomorrow and you guys can talk if you feel like it. My stomach is hurting and I feel miserable. So, you go off and do whatever you want. As long as it doesn't involve me." With those final words, he huffed out some air and just passed by Batman.

The other was already drawing in air to counter this but Wally just waved at him and used his speed to get to the teleporter. There was no point in staying up here. He would much rather be in pain at home.

Wally was gone before Batman could do anything to the teleporter.

* * *

When Wally had gotten home he had immediately removed his communicator and placed it on the couch table. He would be unavailable for the moment. They had to give him at least that.

There was no use in taking a shower while his body closed the wound so that's how he found himself in his kitchen. Lamenting the fact that he barely had anything home.

He never had much food at home anyway but right now he really wished he had.

Taking what he still had in his flat, a few eggs and cheese, he set to scramble them and make himself a small meal. Nothing that would actually sate him. It was just a way of using up some of his free time. Taking his thoughts away from Bats.

Stupid Batman. He had been hovering before but now it was just...stupid. There was this tense atmosphere between them, that _clearly_ came from Bats, and yet he saw it fit to meddle with Wally's time.

Bats had decided that someone else would take over his location. Bats had taken him away to deal with his wound. Bats had demanded that he stay and talk about it. Well, Bats sure as hell could wait for that.

Wally didn't feel like talking at the moment. Bruce knew that Wally reacted better to a softer approach. Sure, as a hero he could follow orders almost to a point where it was questionable, but when it came to his own person and things he didn't need to do than Wally would gladly choose how he was approached.

Why was Bruce so stupid anyway? This was quite different than the Batman-level of cold. No, it was a special treatment. Just for Wally.

Boy, was he _glad_ about that.

If Bruce had a problem with him then he should tell Wally and get it over with. And Wally was sure that Bruce had a problem with him. He just wasn't sure if it had evolved during their time together or if it had always been an issue.

Wally made a face at these thoughts. They stunk. Which was a weird thing to think about thoughts.

Until he realized that not his trail of thoughts stunk but his burned meal.

Hissing nonsense instead of curses, Wally grabbed the pan and held it under a cold stream of water before letting it sit in the sink. So much for eating. And his thoughts hadn't really stayed away from Batman either.

Admitting defeat he went into his bedroom and gingerly laid down on it. Instead of flopping onto it like he initially wanted to.

Lazily, Wally pulled on his blanket and tried to put it over himself but quickly discovered that he was too heavy to pull them out underneath himself.

Fine.

He would sleep on top of them then. Fine with him.

Wally pouted at his bed a few minutes before he slipped off into sleep, the events from today catching up with him.

* * *

Startled, his eyes shot open and stared at the ceiling. Confused Wally let his gaze travel through his bedroom.

The sun had already vanished and the room was shrouded in darkness.

Groaning, he pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the bed. Something had woken him up and he couldn't determine exactly _what_ it was.

He worriedly placed a hand on his stomach and noted that the skin there was still soft, sensitive. Though the wound seemed to have closed up, it probably would have healed faster if he had eaten something. The gurgle of his stomach was proof of that.

With a sigh, he stood up and made his way into the living room but stopped in the doorway. Something was different.

Tilting his head to the side, Wally tried to make out what was different, despite hardly seeing anything in the darkness.

Right.

He hadn't turned off the lights when he had gone to sleep and yet everything was dark. Weird.

Put off by this,he made his way to the switch and turned the light on. Only for his eyes to narrow at the sight of his coffee table.

There was food on it. Quite much.

"Unless I've got a very generous thief, which I doubt, I would say you suck at this sneaking in thing," Wally said and let his gaze go over the whole room. And there he stood, Bats in all his Dark Knight glory.

"You didn't eat earlier."

"I wasn't aware that you still kept tabs on me," Wally countered but immediately murmured a "right" after receiving a mild batglare. Of course Batman would continue to do that.

Wally moved a hand through his hair and stared at him but Batman wasn't really forthcoming with an explanation and Wally didn't really ask.

With a soft huff, he turned to get back into his bedroom but a gloved hand on his shoulder stopped him between his rooms.

He stared right ahead, waiting for something, _anything_ from the Batman. Wally was done with being accommodating.

"How do you do it?" Batman asked lowly, his body close enough that Wally felt the other's breath on his neck. The armor cold through his thin shirt.

He couldn't help the mild blush from appearing. Due to the close proximity and for not really getting what the other meant. "What?"

When Wally still didn't turn around Batman took it upon himself and turned Wally, grabbing both shoulders. Keeping him from running.

"How do you do it?" Batman repeated and Wally shrugged as an answer, uncomfortable in this position. Right at the center of a question despite not knowing the question. Or the answer.

"I'm really not sure w-"

"How can you be so unaffected by what happened. Why doesn't it bother you?! _You're_ the emotional one."

So that was it, Wally mused. Bruce was the level headed one in the League and yet… At least now Wally knew that he wasn't imagining things.

His brows furrowed at the ...was it an insult? Wally didn't mind being emotional. Everyone knew him as someone who was open with his emotions, so he couldn't really be angry about _that_.

And all of a sudden, Wally accepted that he was angry with Bruce. Still angry for dismissing him so easily. For not meaning enough to be rewarded with something real as a break up. No. All he'd gotten were words, directed at the Batcomputer while Bruce typed away.

Bruce wanted answers? Wally could give him more than that. "You wanted me to be professional. I thought it was clear, to _you_ anyway. _You_ are the professional in the League after all."

Bruce was obviously not happy with his words thrown back at him, the other's face tight. Maybe with anger? Dissatisfaction?

"So I kindly ask you to remove yourself from me and do your vanish into the shadow thing. It would be very appreciated," Wally said, in a tone that spoke volumes. That he wouldn't remain still any longer. That he wouldn't allow the other to treat him like this.

When nothing came, not a single sound or the twitch of a muscle, Wally started to struggle against the hold. He didn't want to hurt the other by vibrating his way out but if he didn't let go soon he would have no other option.

What he didn't expect was the leg hooked around his leg, a swift pull and suddenly he was falling backwards.

With a soft thud, Bats had tried to soften the fall, Wally hit the floor and groaned somewhat before the heavy weight of the suit settled on his hips. Though, Wally recognized that Bruce was still carrying much of his own weight. If he had sat down fully on Wally he would have difficulty breathing.

Bruce beat him to speaking up. "Why doesn't it affect you?" This time the frown remained. "Why could you walk away and let it not affect you. Did it mean nothing to you?"

How dare Bruce say this. Bruce had told him to stay professional and despite what everyone thought, he could act like it. Wally hadn't been a hero for so long without gaining some experience in the field.

It wasn't his fault that Bruce sucked at reading him.

So the first thing Wally did was to let go of the air in his lungs, turning it into a breathy, bitter laugh.

" _What_? Me unaffected?! You wanted me to be professional about this, despite dumping me without any warning!" Of course there had been the signs. Clear as day to Wally.

"After that you just send me away and expect me to be unaffected?! Who knew you sucked at keeping tabs on people as well?!" A snarl followed and Wally actively struggled against Bruce's hold, trying to break free. "You don't know anything! How I laid in bed and mourned us!"

He hadn't meant to shout that. Or to say it at all. Wally hadn't wanted Bruce to know _how much_ it had affected him. To the point of crying in bed.

Wally had always known that Bruce would get bored of him. That he was just something momentarily interesting and Wally had soaked it all up. It was better to be happy for a short time then to always think about what ifs. He had just assumed that Bruce might have liked him enough to be nicer to him during the end.

He had _obviously_ been wrong.

At some point Wally had ceased his struggling again, Batman's gloved hands having a firm grasp on his wrists above his head. And Bruce was just looking down at him, not even out of breath by this short fight.

Wally blushed then, embarrassed that he had stopped fighting the other so fast, that being this close was reminding him of other times.

Then Bruce leaned down and kissed him, hard. He pressed Wally more onto the ground and invaded his mouth with his tongue.

To his own surprise, Wally reciprocated just as eagerly, pushing back against the Dark Knight. His fingers twitching to be free and to touch the other's face.

Until Bruce pulled away and looked down at Wally, who was flustered and probably looked like it, too.

He scowled at Bruce. "What the hell?!"

Sure, he might have responded but that didn't mean that he had to butter up to the other all of the sudden.

"We could have lost you yesterday. _I_ could have lost you." Bruce was _finally_ talking and he completely changed the topic? That wouldn't do.

Wally remained silent to scorn the other.

"I can't lose you Wally." Bruce leaned in again, intent to kiss Wally again but he turned his head away.

"What? One small wound makes you realize how madly in love with me you are? How you can't live without me?" Wally snorted in a bitter way. "Please. Can you be any more shallow? You don't get to do this. I'm done."

A strange look passed over Bruce's face and he studied Wally's angry expression, only to slowly let his wrists go. His hands moved to his face instead, cupping it softly and rubbing his thumbs over Wally's cheeks.

One thumb gingerly traced Wally's lips, pulling it slightly open.

With his breath hitching, Wally felt entranced, thrown off by the sudden change of pace.

Slowly Bruce leaned down again and this time Wally couldn't move his head out if the way- this time he didn't _want_ to. He was captured by the display of emotions in Bruce's face despite the cowl.

Just before their lips touched, Bruce stopped. "I can't Wally," Bruce repeated in a low murmur before tenderly kissing him.

Wally reciprocated and with his hands now free he touched Bruce's face as well. Remembering the other's skin, the feel of the slight stubble familiar to his fingertips.

He tilted his head slightly, Bruce's hands giving him the space to do so by moving up, his fingers carding through his hair.

A soft groan escaped Wally, relishing the feeling of Bruce above him. Around him.

It was as if a wall broke down.

The gentle kissing turned more desperate, both pushing against the other until suddenly Bruce ground his armored hip against Wally's.

His mouth opened in with a gasp and Bruce took that as invitation to explore the other's mouth, Wally complying easily.

Slipping his fingers under the Dark Knight's cowl, Wally lifted it up and behind Bruce's head, carding his fingers through the flattened, slightly damp hair.

He couldn't really move his body due to being pinned down by Bruce but one of his hands started to travel south. Over the flexible material of the suit on his neck, passing by the cold and thick armor of the chest plate and stomach before he found the belt.

Wally didn't think much about it, only that he wanted it off. Bruce didn't seem to mind, the other's hands busy with his face and hair and neck. His tongue busy sliding against Wally's.

For a moment Wally let himself get lost in it, his hand just holding onto the belt before he started to move it again to get it off.

Only to feel the sting of a sharp electric outburst, and his hand snapped away. Wally gasped pained into the kiss, taking in air to ease it somehow.

Bruce kept his attention and kissed him with more intent, grinding his hip again while softly taking Wally's stinging hand into his, the material from the gloves coarse yet soft. Slowly he rubbed over Wally's fingertips before guiding his hand to the belt again, past the place where he got hurt. There he let Wally feel the opening mechanism and activate it.

The belt slipped easily down and Bruce, somehow, prevented it from falling onto Wally's still healing stomach, placing it beside them.

With a bit of wiggling with his hip, Wally made clear that he didn't want to stay trapped underneath the other and Bruce complied, lifting one leg and placing it between Wally's legs. Allowing Wally to hook his freed leg over the other's lower back, his foot getting tangled in the cape.

Breathless, Wally pulled slightly away, Bruce following and Wally easily giving in. Not getting the chance to speak up, Wally gasped, "Bed," in between the kisses because they were still lying between his living and bedroom.

"Don't care," came the deep, rumbling reply and he was pinned more heavily onto the floor, one of Bruce's hands having found its way underneath his shirt.

So, that was it then. Fine.

Carrying on, Wally moved his hands from wherever they currently were and found the edge of the cape. Here, he only hesitated for a second because he was pretty sure that there wouldn't be a defense mechanism for removing the cape. Wally hoped so.

With eager movements, he made quick work of the clasps and let the cape pool behind Bruce, pool over their legs and lay heavily on them.

Bruce probably didn't even feel it through his boots.

"Get it off," Wally huffed out between kisses and lifted his chin when the other finally gave him some time to breathe and focused on his neck instead.

"What?" was murmured against his skin, shivers running down his spine.

"The suit," Wally breathed and let his hands roam over Bruce's neck and shoulders. There was no way he would get it off and right now he didn't want to keep humping against the hard surface.

Perhaps another time.

Bruce groaned into his skin and gently sucked just beneath Wally's ear, one of his hands removing themselves and suddenly working on his own body. Getting the suit off piece by piece as if it weren't some big ass puzzle.

It didn't take long before Wally could feel skin on skin, suddenly grinding against the soft material under the suit. The radiating warmth only made him harder, appreciating the feeling while he pushed against Bruce's hip.

His hands were now free to roam over the other's back, holding onto him and lightly scratching, especially when Bruce just found certain spots that made his breath hitch.

Just when Wally thought he might just come from their heavy make out session, Bruce spoke up.

"Lube," was demanded and Wally just let out a breathy laugh, his hand grabbing a fistful of Bruce's hair.

"Your belt. Beside the bed. Choose."

Bruce withdrew then, not much, not enough to go anywhere and get lube but to look at Wally from above.

Just when he felt more blood rush to his face instead of where it was needed, Bruce came close again.

"None and still too far," was the reply he got before a tongue was in his mouth again and one of Bruce's hands found its way into his pants, to his erection.

A gasp escaped Wally when his dick got slowly massaged. Way too slowly.

Wally started to move his hips against the hand in retaliation. Trying to gain friction but Bruce moved expertly away, just staying slightly away, perfectly content in ravaging Wally's mouth and holding onto his dick.

It only took five seconds before Wally whined into the kiss, pulling at the other's hair with more force and gaining a breathy chuckle from the big Bat. Only to remove his hand entirely.

Just when Wally was about to take matters into his own hands did it become clear what Bruce was doing.

The last piece of clothing between their erections was removed and suddenly there was skin on skin friction, Bruce's hand holding them both while the precome made things a bit less dry.

Wally threw his head back against the floor in a gasp, staring at the ceiling while Bruce was content to watch him with an almost amused gaze.

At first only Bruce's hand was working until Wally remembered to move his hips, his breathing becoming more audible since his mouth wasn't busy kissing the other.

Bruce's other arm was placed beside his head, tingling his ear when the Bat initially placed it there, and fingers found their way into his hair, softly threading through it before traveling to his face and Bruce's thumb softly caressing his already abused lips.

This time Wally took the initiative and pulled Bruce closer, mouthing at the other's neck, making his way up to the jawline before finding the mouth, all the while his hips moving with an urgency into the other's hand, his own having joined Bruce's at some point.

Wally's movements became more erratic, short gasps interrupting their kissing while his lower stomach muscles tensed. It hurt at some point, the wound pulling but Wally ignored it.

He let out a soft moan, hiding the pain underneath his pleasure. His one hand moved from Bruce's hair to just hug the other close by the neck while he tried to concentrate on moving.

"Wally," Bruce gasped into his mouth and Wally felt himself tip over the edge, cumming into the other's hand and on his own stomach.

Bruce continued to move against Wally, making the speedster's breath hitch here and there. Threatening to get him hard again any second now. Until Bruce came, roughly pushing down on Wally, his muscles spasming.

Spent, Bruce almost fell on top of Wally but held himself up by the arm besides Wally's head. Softly he lowered himself beside him and just kept Wally close, catching his breath.

A glance down Wally's body told him two things. One, the stomach wound was slightly red and second, Wally was already half hard again. Bruce hid his face in Wally's hair and groaned while he worriedly placed a hand over Wally's stomach, feeling the heat radiating even more so from there.

Wally closed his eyes when Bruce all but snuggled up to him, content with lying half naked on his bedroom floor. "Just leave it," Wally mumbled with a soft sigh at Bruce's groan. He was pretty sure why Bruce was groaning.

"Did I hurt you?" Bruce mumbled into his hair and Wally slightly shook his head.

"Nah, it'll be fine in a few seconds."

"If you eat something, yes."

Wally frowned at that. Of course he was hungry, he was always hungry but the mention of the food reminded him of why exactly they just had a fantastic grinding session on his floor.

"Bruce... _Bruce_ ," Wally said with a more serious tone after the soft one didn't work.

Receiving a calm, "Mh?" Wally took that as his cue to go on.

"What exactly happens now? As far as I recall you still dumped me and I'm still angry with you for how you treated me. Fantastic make out session or not." There, he had said it. He wasn't just some booty call just because Bruce had some kind of existential crisis.

At least, not before he got asked about it first, anyway.

Wally felt Bruce stiffen slightly, the hand on his stomach lying flat against it.

"What I said earlier is true," Bruce started to murmur into his hair before lifting his head a bit. "You might call it shallow but yes. I can't go on and know this is what we could have had."

Both stared at each other for seconds before Wally blinked slowly, a blush on his neck while he tried to make sense of _what_ Bruce wanted to tell him.

"Why did you send me away then. You just...just decided it was never meant to work. Maybe I should have argued more…"

"No," Bruce butted in, looking sternly at Wally. "No matter what you could have said or done, it wouldn't have changed anything. I got it into my head that we both were better off going separate ways. That things like this," here Bruce's hand softly moved over Wally's stomach wound. "Wouldn't affect me... _us_ so."

Wally remained silent again, watching Bruce's face while the other explained everything. And while Bruce was great at manipulating people, Wally could see, wanted to see, that Bruce was being honest with him. That Bruce feared his rejection.

Slowly, Wally placed a hand in Bruce's hair, only to move it down to the other man's jaw. He placed a soft kiss on his chin before resting his forehead against it.

"You've got a lot redeeming to do."

A soft chuckle and Bruce's whole body relaxed along with it, winding his arms around the Speedster. "Maybe the food in the living room would be a good start?"

A soft smile appeared on Wally's face, and Bruce heard it rather than saw it.

"Pants would be a good start, my floor is cold….and a shower." Wally grinned into Bruce's shoulder. "We made a mess."


End file.
